From Hell
by Yasha the Shadow Keeper
Summary: My character, Yasha, and a friends character, Masentha, are twin saiyan sisters and 2 of the 3 rullers of Hell. This is my story.
1. History Lesson

Hey! It's me again, Demons Yasha, and I'm back with another ficcy! Yay!!!! After many migraines caused by thinking so much I have finally came up with this story. It introduces my character and Pen name, Demoness Yasha. That's right, me. Well, not exactly me but whom I'd like to be and. okay, I'll shut up now. I'm not the only one it introduces. It also introduces a very good friend and fellow authoress' character, OoPyMaS. Her character is Masentha.  
  
Some info that will serve useful is Piccolo Daimoa is NOT the evil half of Kami.  
  
So sit back and relax and don't forget to review please! Here it is. My story called.  
  
  
  
From Hell  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
History Lesson  
  
  
  
Long, long ago, before the earth was formed or numerous other planets there were 3 dimensions: The Living, The Afterworld and The World of the Dead. The living was where a soul was born into physical existence. There, they would choose their own paths and experience love, hate, creation, destruction, birth and death. After one dies, their soul goes to The Afterworld. They wait there for their fate to be determined. Then one would pass on to The World of the dead.  
  
The Living universe was divided into 4 corners: North, East, South and West. 4 angel-like creatures called kaios were chosen to guard each corner, earning their respective names: North kaio, West kaio, East kaio and South kaio. They were assigned to watch over their appointed corners and protect it from possible destruction. They were granted eternal youth to ensure the job was carried out until there was a worthy replacement.  
  
The Afterworld was set into 3 planes: Check in station, Purgatory and Grand Kaio Planet. Whenever one dies their soul is transported immediately to the Check in station. There, the demi-god, King Enma, would decide your fate. He would send you to heaven, hell or Purgatory. Purgatory, the 2nd plane, was where one went if they had the potential to become a god, demi- god, helper, guard, kaio and so on. Here, one would train to become the listed. The 3rd plane is Grand Kaio Planet, which floats above Purgatory. This is where the Grand Kaio watches over The Afterworld and The Living, making sure all is in check.  
  
Last there is The World of the Dead. It's put into planes: Heaven and Hell. Heaven is divided into 4 corners parallel to The Living. The corners are guarded by the Supreme Kaios who are immortal gods that watch over the 4 corners of The Living and Heaven. Then there is Hell. Hell is divided into 3 corners: Ice Hell, Fire Hell and HFIL. It's ruled by 3 immortal beings: The king and the two twin queens.  
  
The King, Piccolo Daimoa, rules HFIL, located in the center of the circular dimension. Masentha, one of the twin queen sisters, ruled Fire Hell. Queen Yasha ruled Ice hell. These beings will be whom the story revolves around.  
  
Piccolo Daimoa was a Namek. Nameks were a peaceful people but not this one. Daimoa was the king of evil, hate and demons and was insane with power. He was in charge of punishing the most evil beings that threatened possible universal destruction. He controlled all mortal demons and could possess only people with tainted heart. He was able to tempt people to kill and only the pure could resist it.  
  
Yasha Helfire was a Saiyan, who were a powerful worrier race. She was queen of shadows, death and pain. She's quick-witted and sly. Yasha's in charge of punishing beings who corrupted others and tortured them in the most painful and wicked of ways. She controls all evil spirits and can call upon the ever-present shadows and darkness. She's calm and stoic but don't be fooled by her collected visage. Her rage is easily brought forth and one would not want to face her icy wrath.  
  
Masentha Helfire's queen of faeries, war and lust. She's mischievous and impish, liking to cause trouble and frolic. Masentha punishes those whose lust for war and violence drove them to hurt innocence. She can summon beings such as sprites, nymphs and faeries that are created in her form. She's fare and playful. Wild and free like a dancing fire and just dangerous if enticed.  
  
There you have it. Hope you liked it. Lease review before you go on. Bye!  
  
  
  
Demoness Yasha 


	2. Summoning

From Hell  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Summoning  
  
  
  
Yasha Helfire sat on her tall throne made of the shiny black stone, hematite, and glittering ice. Her cat-shaped icy light lavender eyes with demonic slitted pupils were half lidded with boredom. Her full black glossy lips parted as a silent sigh passed over them, baring her sharpened fangs. She leaned her head against her hand; some of her spiky dark purple bangs fell over her silver crown and into her pale face. She began to twirl a piece of the knee length midnight hair with her free hand.  
  
Out of boredom, she lifted crystalline gaze to have it fall upon the fire. It was no ordinary fire. Its dancing flames flashed blues and purples. Instead of heat, it emitted coolness. A normal fire burns hair and flesh. This fire frosts hair and bites the skin, freezing the blood within till coagulation and, finally, stopping the circulation all together.  
  
The Shadow queen crossed her legs, which were wrapped from the foot to the knee in black and purple lace. She was wearing an ankle length purple skirt split up both sides to the black belt resting on her hips whence held it up. A long black flap attached to the front of the belt and flared to her knees. Her top was a purple halter, beginning just below her breasts, lacing up the front and connecting to a silver cuff around her neck. A black 'stole' attached to silver cuffs graced wrists, elbows and upper biceps. (A/n: scroll down to the bottom of the page to learn what a 'stole' is before you go on. If you know what a stole is, by all means, ignore this note. It's actually very cool. I want a stole. =\) Her complexion was pale, almost white as the snow, and frost glittered on her shoulders, knees and cheeks from the coolness like that of an early winter morn.  
  
Yasha stood up and stretched. Her purple and black dragon wings extending. The scythe-like blades that were placed where a bats' thumbs would be nicked some of the stalagmites on the ceiling. It was early, almost four, her time to repose. She walked down the series of stairs from her tall, proud chair and threw open the glittering black doors to the main hall.  
  
Torches with the same fire as the one in the throne room dimly lit the ice walls of the long hallway as well as its prisoners. Beings of all shapes and sizes stood posed in the ice, their faces contorted in pain and fear. Their eyes and mouths might be wide with shock and fear-frozen in place-but they were actually asleep. Eternal sleep envelops them with the worst of nightmares so vivid they don't know reality from it. Never again seeing the light of day. Their punishment for their past sins.  
  
She turned to the left, another corridor, but without frozen souls. Large arching windows made of ice showed a gloomy sunless morning. Gray and white clouds smeared the sky. Lightening would occur often and sometimes strike down, hitting one of the many black leafless trees that littered the endless wasteland of tall dead grass, and freeze it solid.  
  
Instead of torches, there were black candles on the windowsills and on crystalline chandeliers that hung from the high reflective ice ceiling. (A/n: Okay people, this is an ice palace. Most of it is ice. Need I say more?) Large corkscrew trees were placed on the opposite wall of the windows. (A/n: a corkscrew tree, in case you didn't know, is a tree with spiraling twigs and has no leaves. I think it's the coolest kind of tree besides a weeping willow.) Their branches were decorated with crows and ravens. Being the queen of death and shadows these creatures represented her in many ways, so it was only natural she had many.  
  
She reached the end of the hallway. Two large panthers with shiny black pelts, bat wings, purple collars and silver hoops in each ear sat elegantly, guarding the next room; The room of Shadows. If it were anyone other than their queen of darkness they would have shredded them apart. She patted them both on the head and rewarded them with a hindquarter of some spotted animal.  
  
One solitary crow, larger than the rest with purple eyes landed on her shoulder and nipped her ear with jealously. She sniggered and handed him an eye. (A/n: a lesson for all you children who want to grow up and work at a zoo. Eyes are a crow's favorite things to eat and the first thing it consumes on a dead body. Trust me, I'm German AND Scottish. My ancestors worshiped Crows. If they were at a battle and no crows were there they expected the worst. I don't like history but I read up on my ancestors once. Hehe. ^-^) She held it out and Mordichi (Mor-dik-eye [his name]) plucked it out of her hand and swallowed it whole.  
  
Yasha pet his head and entered the room of shadows. At the very moment the dull light flooded the black room, shadows crawled into the darkest corners at the other end. The only thing proving the light wasn't playing tricks was the red glowing eyes that swarmed to the end of the room. In unison they all hissed a welcome to their queen. As she walked, they played at her feet like they were the shadows dancing around a fire (her).  
  
Yasha finally entered her chamber. It was grand. It had glittering stone floors and walls except the bathroom, which was all reflective ice. There were more black candles here and there and ice growing on some walls served as mirrors. Mordichi flew to a tree beside the four-poster bed with black and purple dressings. She laid down on it, not even bothering to change clothes or get under the covers. The hell became a dark blur as day broke free and she fell asleep, waiting for night to awake.  
  
As dawn loomed over and Yasha rested, now was the time Fire Hells' queen to arise.  
  
_____#_____  
  
Masentha rose from her red satin sheets and stretched. Her sun kissed nude form left her bed and made its way to the closet, her red and black streaked hair swaying at her waist. Her large red feathered wings unfolded from her back and flapped. Three black claws were placed in the same fashion as her twins. She smiled and dressed in her traditional royal attire.  
  
First to come was the dress. It was black with one strap over the left shoulder. Her dress was mid thigh and the belt with the flap reached her knees was red. She then clipped on the stole. It too had silver cuffs but it only had three up the right arm and one on the left bicep. It was also red. She put on her silver tiara with a blood red jewel in the center. Two black strands of hair draped over the tiara and in front of her eyes, reaching her waist. Two red ones framed her face beside them.  
  
Her eyes were red and warm and less demonic, pupil wise, compared to her sisters. They fluttered lazily to her feet, which were wrapped in the same fashion as her sisters except red. She wiggled her red painted toes. After she was done admiring herself she ran out the doors to start her day.  
  
Unlike her sisters gloomy castle (Which was dark, cold and had the constant scent of lavender, lemon and ground bones looming in the air,) hers was bright, air thick with humidity and the scent of cinnamon and tropical flowers. The walls were stone and gave off a natural glow in the Room of pixies. It was only illuminated by the white puffs of light were fluttering about and giggling cheerfully. All three rulers of hell had identical palaces, suited in their own likes and insignias.  
  
Tigers with red collars, eyes and translucent dragonfly wings guarded the next room's doors. The windows needed no candles like her sisters. In Ice hell there wasn't a sun to peek through the thick clouds, but in Fire Hell, it was always warm and sunny. There were 3 suns in Hell: One in HFIL and two in Fire Hell. There used to be one above Ice Hell but it collapsed into a black whole thousands of years ago. It was turned into the exit of Ice Hell. Now you can go through it to enter Afterworld (via King Enma's first left desk drawer) and other places. with the right spell. There are four moons: three in Ice Hell and one in HFIL. Therefore, it was always day in Fire Hell.  
  
The windows showed a cloudless, sunny day. The lands were all dunes of white sand. There were little patches of tropical bushes and mossy ground with brightly colored flowers. The walls had no torches, but lanterns with fireflies inside fluttering around a glowing white flower that gave them never ending nectar to keep them glowing. (A/n: Get it? Glowing. going. Hehe... hehe. he. he. ~.^ Eh hem. on with the story.) On the other wall there were peacocks and rocks with orange and red lizards, (creatures of fire.) Peacocks resembled her beauty and she loved them, though they were still unparallel to her.  
  
She turned the corner to the main hall. The walls were stone blocks with shackles or torture devices and old blood or skeletons decorating them. But finally she was in her throne room. Her sisters had icicles, stalagmites and stalactites. Masentha had red draperies, rugs, and tapestries. It was warm and tropical, glowing from the magical red and orange tongues of fire that was held in a large silver bowl in front of the stairs to her seat, set up much like how her sisters was. Masentha's fire acted the same way any standard fire did, the flames smooth and rounded and flowing. Her sister's was dense with ridged uncouth angles. Masentha had a throne made of ebony (the slick, rare, black wood that the sleek clarinet is made of) and still glowing brimstone that gave the air a salty smell.  
  
The queen paced up the stairs and sat on her large chair. She lifted a stack of papers that had built beside her and the elegant red quill and matching Inc on top of the parchment. She scanned over the document and what might happen if she signed it of not. She bit at her thumbnail, debate whether or not to sign it. She agreed and inserted her loopy signature, Masentha Helfire. After rolling it up, pouring wax on it, and stamping her insignia on the ceil before it dried, she scanned the next one. The sooner she got her paper work done, the sooner she could send it to King Enma for filing. It was Monday.  
  
Monday her, her twin, and Daimoa would have to fill out forms and such and send them for filing, which took at least a day. Tuesday, when it went through, they would pick up their next consignment of prisoners. Wednesday, the souls would be separated into their own torture; there was many. Depending how large the load was, it would take a few days, especially with out-of-control-prisoners. Sunday was a break day. This is when they would check up on things; serve King Enma in filing or counting. Then, on Monday, the process would repeat as scheduled.  
  
Just as she was about to jot down her disagreement a pixie light entered the room. The glowing puff flew to her precariously. Masentha leaned over to hear what it had to say. She nodded and dismissed the pixie and made her way down the stairs to the dancing fire. She raised her arms and the fire grew before she made an incantation to summon forth the message Lord Piccolo Daimoa had sent.  
  
"Show me Lord Piccolo Daimoa, Raging fire, And let him say What he may desire."  
  
Suddenly, they sprang forth, making a large fiery ring. Fire swirled inside the ring, only lighter hued than it's surrounding flames. A picture of Piccolo Daimoa's head molded out of the flames. The orange mouth opened and began to speak.  
  
"Lady Masentha, I beseech your presence at my kingdom. Inform your sister I request hers as well. I will be expecting you here tonight at nine. You have a long journey. Get on it." He demanded and the fire collapsed into a single twirling flame that extinguished in a puff of shimmering carroty dust and drifted back into the fire. Masentha boiled over.  
  
"Tonight!" she exclaimed to no one. "Yasha won't even be up till tonight! She's nocturnal!"  
  
She sighed through her gritting teeth. He knew it too. He also knew that Yasha would be seething in anger at the fact that someone woke her up so early. The coward! That's why he didn't do it himself! Then again, no one would want to face her 4-hour-older sister in the day. She sighed again, thanking god she was her sister and not someone else who had to inform her She made another incantation to the fire.  
  
"Fire, fire, contact lady Yasha, With swift wings. I have to tell her, Of plan and things."  
  
The fire made the same dance as before. Instead of a face a bell formed and chimed to inform her servants that their queen had a message from her.  
  
____*________  
  
In Ice Hell.  
  
The main frozen fire in the throne room chimed like a bell and echoed through the hall and room. One of the many shadows that lurked there at the day watch when the mistress was sleeping took it upon himself to inform her of a waiting message.  
  
He slid across the mirror like ceiling and icicles hanging from it and down the wall. He slipped under the crack between the main doors and the floor, being one of the many tricks a shadow possessed. He passed all the imprisoned souls and danced by the crows and ravens. He stood up in front of the winged panthers. Yes, unlike regular shadows he could stand. He could also become tangible but he would only be as thin as paper. When he wasn't tangible he was like smoke.  
  
He let the guardians paw through him with extended claws and chuckled as they went right through his midsection. Like smoke. He, again, spilt through the crack of the door and entered the Shadow Room. All the shadows where whispering in an unnaturally low tone. Gossip. Word gets around fast.  
  
"The mistress has a message."  
  
"Do you think she'll be angered? It's so early.  
  
"Yes, but she hasn't received a message for over half a decade."  
  
"I wander who it is?"  
  
"King Enma with another uncontrollable spirit?"  
  
"Well, no doubt it's important."  
  
The new shadow ignored there questions and slid into her room. He found her on the bed, as expected. She looked dead, posed like the deceased resting in a casket. With her body straight, fingers laced neatly at her chest and ankles crossed, she would be thought to have been stolen from a royal crypt. He approached her bed and kneeled, ready to tell her the news and expecting the worst of reactions.  
  
"My lady." He hissed, his voice withering away in the crisp air like smoke rising in the night. She stirred and sat up like lightning hit her. If it did, he could see it sizzling through her veins because her blood began to boil.  
  
"What is it!?" her voice dripping venom " It is well past my hours and I would like to rest in peace!" (A/n: rip? Hehehe.)  
  
"Please accept my humble apologies M'lady, but I have come to report a message is waiting for you." He said. She hesitated.  
  
"Very well. Tell the others to leave their positions and retire to the Shadow Room." She commanded and stood up to leave.  
  
"Yes m'lady." Said the servant and headed out to do his orders. Yasha made her way through the halls to the main fire. The shadows were already gone. She positioned herself in front of the dark fire.  
  
"Tumultuous tongues, the shade of moonless midnight, Show me the beholder, Who wishes my presence at dawns early light."  
  
Out of the fire sprang a tower of ice that created a hallow circle. It filled with a frost-like glass and a picture of her twin appeared. Any other person would have loved to see their sister over such a long period of time but not Yasha.  
  
"What do you want Masentha?! This had better be damn important!" she snapped.  
  
"It is so shut up! Lord Daimoa has summoned us to his kingdom. He wants both of us there at night fall."  
  
"Nightfall? He knows I sleep till nightfall!!!"  
  
"I know. He wouldn't summon you if it wasn't important."  
  
"Hmmm, you're right. Saddle up. It's a long ride to HFIL and if we want to be there by night we best be leaving now."  
  
"I'm getting ready as we speak."  
  
"Good. I'll meet you there." She ended the link and the ring shattered into the ridged flames. Yasha walked out the door and shouted into the hallways.  
  
"Ready my Simarph!"  
  
_*____ End _____*__  
  
  
  
What the heck is a stole?!? -some of you ask  
  
Well, a stole is like a shawl that attaches to your arm. It's very Greek and Roman. The easiest way I can explain what a stole appears to be is through the Disney animation, 'Hercules'. The singing muses who narrated the movie, two or three of them wore stoles. The main one, normally depicted as the tallest with curly hair held up with a headband, has the kind of stole I'm trying to describe. Hera has one too, but they blew her way out of character. Number one: She was evil. Number two: She was NOT Hercules' mother. Number three: She is the LAST person on earth (or mythology) that I would picture wearing something hot pink with glitter. beside myself. Well, maybe you'd catch me with glitter BUT NOT PINK. NOTHING pink. PINK IS THE DEVIL!!! That's why mine .err. hers is black. Okay, that's it. Please continue and don't forget to review! TADA!!! 10 points for anyone who can tell me what a Simarph OR a Simargh is in the review. BYE!!!  
  
% points for anyone who can tell me what the Japanese word yasha means in the review!  
  
... Please review  
  
. Please  
  
Demoness Yasha 


	3. Evoking the Past

Hey all! I'm back with chapter 3! Yay! Make sure to stay tuned for another word worth 10 points! Last chappie we had no winners. A lot of close calls though. A few of you guessed demon and one guessed wolf. If you watch Inuyasha then I can understand why you would pick it. Yasha translates roughly to female demon/demoness. Why do they call Inuyasha, Inuyasha? Well, the creators, like Akira Toriyama, were poking fun like Gohan means rice. Inu means dog/bitch and Yasha makes it feminine.  
  
The creature, the Simarph, is actually an animal with the head and tail of a peacock, only two legs of a griffin for running fast and a mane of a lion. Those of you who guessed a griffin were really close. So that's it! Here's the story.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Evoking the Past  
  
  
  
  
  
Piccolo Daimoa sat at his throne. He stared into the mystical fire before him. His was a bright leaf green and emitted no heat but no cold either. He rested his head against his hand. A gold circlet wrapped around his hairless scalp, extenuating his emerald green skin. At the end of each antenna was a metallic golden cap, increasing their powers, whatever that power might be. He also had gold bands around his wrists and biceps. You may think that the reason he has gold arm, wrist and headband is because he is of a higher ranking to the silver-baring women. Well, that's where you'd be wrong. The ways of Hell are much different than that of Heaven or the living. Silver represents femininity while gold; masculinity. Here, it's not the game of whoever has the most riches and expensive metals. The rulers didn't have time for such pettiness as to fight over who had the most. They were all equal here.  
  
So, Daimoa sat and waited for the twins to arrive. It would be hours before night but there was nothing else to do. Instead he diverted his thoughts to Yasha. Awe, the beautiful Yasha. He could not stop thinking about her since the last time he saw her. When they were young and training for the part to rule the 3 divisions of Hell they hated each other and were competitive.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
Young Daimoa sat under a tree and meditated. His age was five and one half. Hell back then was ruled by one person; Debura. Debura was horribly busy. He ruled Hell and the Demon Realm. He could no longer do both so he was ordered to find a replacement for either. Hell was much bigger than the Demon Realm so he chose three recruits: Daimoa and a pair of twins. He had only heard of the twins. He was the first to be drafted there to Purgatory to wait for Debura. Debura was searching for them in the land of living. Rumors said that they were a pair of saiyans, the meanest as they come and not to mention from one of the most strongest first class families.  
  
Daimoa opened his eyes to see a being his age approaching him. He was a darker green with pointed ears and gold spots on his head. He looked powerful but he did not scare Daimoa. Daimoa was too skilled to let someone else scare him.  
  
"So you're Piccolo Daimoa." He said more than questioned.  
  
"Yeah, and who are you?" he replied coldly.  
  
"My name's Garlic. I hear you were drafted for a position in Hell."  
  
"Yeah. What are you here for?"  
  
"I'm training here for the position of god of Earth. So where are the other two?"  
  
"The twins? Debura is getting them as we speak."  
  
"I heard they were first class saiyans." He said. Daimoa nodded.  
  
"You know." he started in a lower voice. "I also heard they're female."  
  
Daimoa's eyes opened and he stood up, revealing he was a few inches taller than Garlic. "Both of them? Female? Why would Debura want two weak females to rule Hell?"  
  
"Weak, huh?" came a new angered voice.  
  
Garlic and Daimoa turned to see a girl flipping a rock in her hand. She was about the same height as Garlic but totally different looking. Her skin was a light peach and she had a red tail swishing behind her. Her hair was strait and flame red, reaching her shoulders. Black fringe played a role as her bangs that reached her furrowed brows. Her eyes were large and a warm red color. She was wearing a saiyan training outfit. It was red and covered her whole body. She wore black gloves and boots. Her armor was black with white trimming. It was a regular breastplate without shoulder pads and hip guards.  
  
She caught the rock and crushed it with a squeeze. She smiled and dropped the dust she created. Daimoa smirked and took it as a challenge of strengths.  
  
"And what are you here for, namek? I didn't know they had ballet sign ups. I must be in the wrong place." She said and chuckled. Daimoa snarled at her threateningly. She just smirked.  
  
"You don't scare me." She stated.  
  
"Watch your mouth, saiyan, or I'll."  
  
"Or you'll what?" came another voice from above.  
  
They looked up to see another female. She lowered and landed beside the other. She was the same height as the other, but not exactly alike. Her eyes more narrow and cat-shaped with an icy lavender color. Her hair was dark purple, the same length as the others', but her bangs were long. Her lips were naturally black and her skin more pale. She was wearing the same outfit as the other but hers was black with purple gloves and boots. Her armor was fashioned differently though. It was purple with white trim.  
  
"Are you the twins?" asked Garlic.  
  
"Yes." They said in unison.  
  
"My name's Masentha Helfire." Said the redhead.  
  
"My name is Inamra Lilith Helfire. You can call me Yasha" said the other.  
  
"You don't look like twins." Commented Daimoa.  
  
"That's because we're fraternal." Said Masentha.  
  
The guys looked at them with question marks practically bouncing off their heads. The girls rolled their eyes. Yasha put it in easier words.  
  
"It means were not identical."  
  
Daimoa had enough. He charged at the red head with uncanny speed. In a purple and black blur his fist was caught before it made contact with Masentha's face. He stared into the lavender eyes of Yasha in awe at the speed she had.  
  
"My sister might be stronger than me and so may you but you have to be faster to land a punch as long as I'm around." She said and shoved him back. He snarled.  
  
"Why you arrogant little." he didn't get to finish as Masentha pushed her sister to the ground.  
  
"What are you doing! I can handle him myself!" she yelled.  
  
"I'm supposed to protect you. I'm the oldest!" Shouted Yasha and jumped up.  
  
"Yeah, by 16 minutes!" she shouted back.  
  
"It still makes a difference!" said Yasha and pushed Masentha back.  
  
"So!" she said and pushed back.  
  
"So I make the decisions!" push.  
  
"No you don't! I can still handle myself!" throws a punch.  
  
"It didn't look like it when he was going to knock your lights out!" blocks it and kicks.  
  
"He was not!" blocks the kick with and arm.  
  
"Was too!" throws a series of punches.  
  
"Was not!" gets hit by a few and starts throwing her own.  
  
"Was too." Both go into a rally of punches and kicks.  
  
"I thought they were supposed to fight us" said Garlic. Both the boys had sweat drops. Debura appeared in a white puff of smoke and picked the girls up by the backs of their armor. Yasha glared daggers at her sister, her purple tail lashing back and forth and Masentha pouted and stuck her tongue out at her.  
  
"Are you two done." Demanded Debura, his deep voice cutting through the air.  
  
"Yes, sensei." They sighed in unison.  
  
Daimoa had a problem with them for a while after that. They would always fight. If not physically then verbally. What made him angered is that one of them was stronger in each area. Physically, he was faster than Masentha but she was stronger and he was stronger then Yasha but she was faster. They wouldn't always win the physical fights but the verbal ones they did. Masentha was good at stating her point, yelling, and arguing. Yasha, when you argued with her, was like arguing with a mirror. She had cunning intellect that switched around words so that it would make you like a fool for stating it. They constantly worked as a team at mocking him. If one seemed to be loosing the other would step in. They even finished each other's sentences, for God's sake!  
  
Well, after a while it got so out of control that the twins were separated from Daimoa. From that day forward until they were 16 they were parted into 3 different locations. When they were 16, which took 6 months after Daimoa became 16 because the twins' birthday was later than his, they all reunited in purgatory for their Crowning Ceremony. That's the day Yasha took his breath away. Everyone came to watch, everyone in Hell that is. It was formal so everyone dressed up except Daimoa. No matter how much Debura tried to force him, he would not do it. Debura finally gave up and let him go in his usual gi.  
  
Daimoa was standing in the corner talking to Garlic. Garlic was leaving to Earth in 4 years for a competition as God. It seems there was one other person he had to compete with to take the position.  
  
"The twins are here." He said.  
  
"I haven't seen them." Daimoa replied simply.  
  
"Oh, they're over there." Said Garlic and pointed over to the tale where the drinks were. Masentha was wearing the traditional dress that she would be destined to where for as long as she ruled. She was dishing up two glasses of punch and turned around to hand it to Yasha. As if on queue, it seemed as if a spot light switched onto Yasha. She swished her punch around in her glass. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion for him. He couldn't describe her as anything else but radiant. Her eyes lifted and for a moment they made eye contact. He found that his lips were parted and closed them. Just then, Debura walked up the red staircase and demanded everyone's attention.  
  
"May I have everyone's attention. Thank you every one who came to this rare and special occasion. Will Masentha, Yasha and Daimoa please come forth so I can start the Crowning Ceremony."  
  
~*~End Flashback~*~  
  
Daimoa won't go into the gory details but lets just say that's how they all achieved their powers and the twins grew their wings. Apparently saiyan genes acted differently towards the Ceremony. Every since then he had felt urges to see Yasha. But to do more than just that. He had dreams about her. He couldn't make sense of them. He came to the conclusion that it was nothing more than just a lusty. infatuation! He reclined in his chair and thought of ways to tell the twins of his plans. His lips curled into a wicked smile and his fangs glinted in the darkness.  
  
End chapter 3  
  
  
  
Okay, the word worth 10 points is an English word so all you need is a dictionary. The word is rime.  
  
The two word worth 5 points each are Masentha and Inamra. It's both my real name and my friends' real name scrambled up. The hint is that my name starts with an 'M' and her name starts with a 'S'. In the word 'Masentha' turn the 'e' to an 'a' and you'll come up with a common name. Mine isn't so common so think hard!  
  
Bye  
  
Demoness Yasha 


	4. Passage

Hey all! The 20 points goes to my good friend 'Piccolo's Love Slave' for getting all three questions right! Great job! Rime means white frost. Inamra/Yasha/my name is Marina and Masentha's real name is Samantha! By the way, P.L.S. writes great fics! Go check out some of her stuff! Stay tuned to find out what the secret word is!  
Chapter 4  
  
Passage  
~*~Last time on F.H.~*~ While Daimoa was waiting for the Yasha and Masentha to arrive he was thinking of the old days when he met the twins. How they never got along, how they finished each other's sentences. mostly about Yasha at their Crowning Ceremony. Does Daimoa have a thing for Yasha? ~*~  
  
Yasha went to the exit of the castle and pushed open its large doors. The walls around the castle were grand and had watchers pacing across the top. She signaled the one over top the drawbridge.  
  
"Lower the bridge!" he yelled. At each side of the bridge on a tower was a giant ogre with bulging muscles, ash gray skin, and a giant rack of deer antlers. They grabbed onto a wooden peg and cranked the huge wheel. The thick, rusty, clanking chains loosened and screeched as the translucent ice drawbridge lowered and stopped with a massive boom that shook the ground.  
  
In the middle of the courtyard was her Simarph, pecking at the ground with his large peacock head. At the end of the long blue neck was a snow-white lions mane. It connected to a bird-like black body with small black wings that was promised not to carry its body weight. It had long dark blue eagle legs with plated scales in the front and black feathers in the back. Its large bird toes had sharp black talons that scrapped the ground. One of its most beautiful features was the peacock tail that was fanned out. It was pure white with blue hues that shined in the light. It was bred for speed.  
  
Yasha walked up to him. Strapped tightly on his back was a saddle that had her black shrewd scythe with a blue spike at the top and smaller purple ones lining the top and silver etchings wrapped in her black cloak which was in lined with purple. She molded her wings into her back. The scythe- like blades rested at her shoulder blades, tips pointed to the ground. She couldn't fly in this kind of weather; she didn't want to. So she threw the cape over her shoulders and clicked the clasp into place to hold it on. The material was light, durable, and waterproof. It had slight shoulder pads with a single spike at the end. She pulled the large hood up over her head, obscuring half her face in shadows.  
  
She mounted the beautiful bird/beast; his large head rose and turned sideways to look at her. Yasha combed his white mane with her fingers and heard him give a high-pitched purr. She tapped his sides lightly and that was enough to get him running. His brilliant tail folded back and he straightened his neck for a more aerodynamic movement. The saddle was built with a slant for this purpose; so she could lie down, wrap her arms around his neck and align her body with his so she wouldn't weaken his aero- dynamics.  
  
He took off at top speed, rushing out of the doors and into the tall dead grass, coated white and glistening from frost. Her cloak flapped and tussled in the forging winds. The black clouds over-head turned and boiled with untold vexations. It let its' fury become known with unforgiving hail- stones, lashing out at the two.  
  
Crows screeched high in the vicious skies, circling the morbid, forlorn wasteland. There were no paths to where she was going. The black trees were spread apart with no true pattern so you couldn't simply remember it by uniqueness. They swiveled back and forth between the trees, weaving in and out. They turned out to be nothing but giant unfocused blurs.  
  
~*~  
  
As for Masentha, she had left way before her sister, being ready when she called to her sister. She was galloping along on her Ki-lin.  
  
It's head was dragonic and long snouted with green scales and piercing golden eyes. His body was that of a black stag with a fire orange mane of a lion and a short, black, thin tail of an ox with a orange tuft at the end. She wore no cape as the hot tropical wind played in her hair. Not that she minded the heat; it was perfect to her.  
  
She watched as the scenery played by her. Smells of nearby tropical patches entered her nose. Saiyans have intense noses. They can smell blood (or food) a mile away.  
  
Around the tropical patches, there were little pixie lights fluttering around. Matter in fact, there was one near her. It buzzed by her ear and she swatted it away. She shouldn't get distracted. Daimoa sounded significant. She tightened her grip on the reigns.  
  
~*~  
  
Yasha quickened her pace. The HFIL boarder was visible. It was now so cold that ice flakes would fall from her visible breath. She didn't feel cold; it was her that created it. If she could feel it, the glittering frost that had built up from the moisture on her exposed skin would give her frostbite.  
  
Now to the boundary line. . How could she tell where it ended? It was all one piece of land; no brakes, no rivers or bodies of water. Well, it was clearly visible to her and anybody in their right minds. The frosted grass, dead trees, and white storm clouds ended as if an invisible was went right through it. The sky was blue with yellow clouds and you could see parts of the famous Snake Way. The ground was blue-green grass that was constantly trimmed by goats.  
  
As she tugged the reigns of the Simarph, he held his ground before he plopped into the grass panting. Yasha got the hint and started walking. The temperature changed dramatically, which almost caused her to sweat. She pushed out some of her aura to cool herself off a little. As she walked on, she passed the fountain of blood. That meant she was close. .  
~*~Fin~*~  
  
Okay, today's Japanese word is *queue drum* juhyou and himoto. Don't forget to say in the review!  
  
Demoness Yasha 


	5. Hints of Seduction

Hey all! I'm back so PARTY ON!!!! ^-^  
  
Note: If you don't understand a word, highlight it and punch 'd' on your keyboard to have a definition pop up on another screen.  
  
I've also had a few people notify me on Piccolo Daimoa. So here a few quick notes.  
  
Daimoa- (die-mow) This is how I spell the Demon Lord's name. Most people prefer Daimio but they both mean the same thing. I don't really watch the Japanese version but if I did, I would use it. The American version is dubbed (damn dubs) so his name has been turned to King Piccolo.  
  
Daimio- (die-mee-oh) Most people use this version. I don't really like to use it because if you pronounce the name out loud it sounds kind of strange. Don't worry though, we'll have a vote after this episode!^-^  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Hints of Seduction  
  
~*~  
  
Daimoa stood by one of the dome-shaped windowpane carved and painted golden elegantly, overlooking the stone walls adjoining his castle and to the blue- green grassland. He could feel her. Her ki signature. Yasha was so close he could almost taste her. . . wanted to taste her. Wanted to taste her sweet skin, torture her, make her beg, feel her natural body struggle, squirm, writhe, wriggle and twist under his own.  
  
He could barely hold in his lust. He squinted his eyes, pushing the thoughts out of his mind before he got too exited.  
  
He searched for Masentha's signature. She was going to be late, very late. She was loitering. Probably because some nearby imps were scoping her. She was probably caught up in the glory of their comments and compliments about her beauty, basking in it and soaking it up like a sponge.  
  
He knew exactly what she would do next. She would act like she was coming onto them and then, just when their backs are turned, she would either kill them or turn them into her personal mindless slaves. Killing them, he didn't care about, it was the personal slave thing that got him irked. They were HIS imps in HIS domain. So when she took an imp as her own, she was taking HIS property. She already had 8 of them.  
  
She could at least take the stupid ogres. The ogres did nothing but loaf around where as the imps kept things in line. The ogres were relatives of giants, hence their dimness. The imps were a smaller, trickier breed of demons, which Daimoa ruled. She already had her little pixies, fairies and succubae, she didn't need his imps!!!  
  
He sighed. He got frustrated way too easily. He looked up into the sky, covered in buttercup yellow clouds. He furrowed his brows. Their brightness and 'happy' color got annoying at some points.  
  
He glimpsed back down as he heard the gates crank open. The words he had been expecting blasted through a horn, announcing Yasha's arrival.  
  
"Daa. .. .LADY YASHA OF THE ICE REALM HAS ARRIVED!" announced the orange ogre while scratching his head.  
  
A figure in a black hooded cloak walked in, caring a scythe. The power level, the cloaked appearance or the way she strutted elegantly but briskly didn't give her away, but the scythe. That gave it away. No one would carry a scythe but her.  
  
The only being he knew that carried a scythe constantly was death himself, who roamed the earth to kill the greatest evil beings and drag them directly to hell without being judged in the check-in station.  
  
Death was tall, 7 foot 7, but was normally hunched over. His scythe was forged from one of Yasha's claws. It was a rigid blade with notches chipped out. He wore a dusty, old, torn, black hooded robe tied around the waist with a hemp rope belt with an hourglass tied on it. Under the bell shaped sleeved were visible skeleton hands. Under his hood, which was always encased with shadows, was a scull that had fangs.  
  
And his eyes. . . that's how he killed. The hallow voids showed the eternal flames of hell and would drag the victims' souls out of their own body and suck them into the portals of hell. Shivers ran up Daimoa's spine at the thought of the beings presence. It disturbed him greatly.  
  
The funny part is, is that Death works for Yasha. Not only that, she created him to do her biddings in the living realm, since she could not be amongst the living herself. He chuckled at the thought of her and Death talking. Death whispered, hissing like a snake.  
  
He flew to the entry hall waited for her to knock. He was actually glad that her sister would be showing up after nightfall. He liked the idea of him and Yasha being alone in his castle. Maybe today he could try to woo her, not that he was expecting it to work. Yet, he still ached to bed her.  
  
He dodged the door as they flew open and Yasha walked in. As she passed him, he could feel her icy aura, remembering she didn't care too much for the heat. He chuckled, also forgetting she didn't like people to assist her, so of course she wasn't going to knock. She stopped a few feet in front of him. She grabbed the sides of her cape and bent over in a gracious bow.  
  
"Lord Daimoa, it is good to see you." Her voice sang out.  
  
Her ancient saiyan accent rang out, sounding like poetry as it rolled off her tongue. The tongue he thought to be of a delicious sweet flavor that he yearned to explore. He put one hand behind his back and one in front of him, bowing just the same.  
  
"Likewise." Daimoa said and lowered to one knee.  
  
He took her left hand in his right, bending her knuckles to fold over his hand. He looked to her face. Her hood had not been lowered yet, her mouth not showing enough emotion for him to pick up on. The hood covered her eyes in shadow, but if one could see them, they'd witness a look of confusion.  
  
"It has been quite a while that I've seen you last. You have changed much." He said looking at her hand and lowering his face to it ever so slowly.  
  
Her porcelain skin was smooth to his vision and when his emerald lips brushed across the surface with a feather light touch, he resisted the urge to lick it. It was cold and frost crystals glittered in the light. He smirked against her hand when his sensitive ears picked up the sound of a nasal intake of breath a normal person wouldn't have caught.  
  
"So have you, milord." She replied almost awkwardly.  
  
He caught it though, thinking his plan just might work. He stood back up, trying to show no emotion to get her thinking it was all in her mind that he was flirting with her. A silence passed them and he clasped his hands behind his back.  
  
"Well," Yasha started while clutching the sides of her hood. "I know from former experiences that my sister will be late."  
  
She pushed her the hood over her head, letting the midnight purple hair spill over her shoulders and to her knees. She swished her head, causing the caught locks to untangle.  
  
All this went painfully slow for Daimoa. It gave him sight of her long bare neck, something he wished he could nibble at. The frost that built up on her cheek bones sparkled. Her full glossy black lips (desire of sucking upon making his mouth go dry) glistened. Her ears had grown incredibly long and pointed like his, but stood horizontally away from her head with many silver and sapphire peircings. She finally stopped her movements and opened her cat like eyes, their iced lilac color and vertical pupils reflecting mystery and arcane knowledge.  
  
Yasha looked at Daimoa, arching her thin eyebrow at his posture. He was staring at her with a glazed expression. His mouth was hanging slightly ajar, showing his fangs. His head was adjusted forward somewhat and his shoulders were drooped.  
  
She questioned his name once. . . No answered. As for his actions, there was none. He remained in the same pose like he was zoning out. She put the back of her hand to her mouth and giggled girlishly. Daimoa blinked and stood up straight.  
  
"What?" he asked innocently.  
  
She shook her head, smiling. "Nothing." She replied while fiddling with the clasp on her cloak.  
  
This caught Daimoa's attention. It would make a good opening for an advance. He appeared behind her, causing her to jump. Daimoa caught her hands on her clasp. He set his chin on her shoulder so he could murmur in her ear.  
  
"Here. Let me assist you." He whispered, his breath sending chills down her spine.  
  
She stood perfectly still, not knowing how to react. Her breath was caught in her throat. His grip on her hands loosened and he guided them down to her sides. His fingertips slid up her arms to grasp her shoulders slightly. His hands glided down to the clasp, so near to her firm bosom that he wished he could mold with his mouth and fingers. His finger fumbled with the hand sized silver ivy leafed clasp and finally came undone. Instead of quickly removing it like Yasha hoped so she wouldn't have to visibly shudder, he pulled it off slowly while deliberately skimming his fingers over her collar bone, over her shoulders and down her bare back until he broke away to put it up on the coat rack.  
  
"You have grown up into a fair maiden, Lady Yasha" he commented and turned to lead her to her room, hearing Yasha swallow a lump that was building up in her throat.  
  
"You have grown into a fine gentleman." She replied, not knowing what else to say whilst noticing he had grown to be over a foot taller than herself.  
  
They walked to the west wing where he presented her room. He opened the door for her.  
  
"Here we are. I'll wake you when your sister comes. Rest well." He said, not moving out of the way of the door.  
  
"Thank you." She replied and entered, having to slide past him.  
  
He shut the door behind her and she climbed onto the bed. It was the afternoon and she didn't want to get out of her nocternal sleeping habiits. An uneasiness settled into her stomach. The goose bumps started to disappear off her arms as she covered herself in the soft blankets. Maybe she was imagining it all?  
  
As Daimoa walked back down to the main quarters, he chuckled. His plan seemed to be folding out. As long as he kept throwing hints, he might be able to get her. Surely after Masentha left he could capture her. He wandered if it was all Mesentha's doing, having the power to make a man lost in lust. But he didn't seem lost. Just as long as he could get Yasha with her permission. Maybe not her permission but her acceptance, as long as he didn't go about it forcefully. He might not be driven to lust by a spell but either way, he didn't want to anger Masentha about seducing her twin.  
  
~*~ END~*~  
  
The last Japanese words were juhyou and himoto. The winner was (drum roll) CATGIRL-13! WOOT! Congratulations and here's 10 points!  
  
Juhyou-frost covered trees Himoto-origin of fire.  
  
Today is going to be different. You guys have to figure out a riddle. It's pretty easy if you look at the words closely. I'll award anyone 10 points for answering it correctly. Here it is:  
  
What is the beginning of ETERNITY And the end of TIME and SPACE?  
  
What's the beginning of the END And the end of every PLACE?  
  
Now for the vote: Do you want me to spell it Daimoa or Daimio?  
  
Please review and don't forget to guess and vote!^-^  
  
Demoness Yasha 


	6. Personal Interest

Yes, yes, yes, I know, it's been for ever since I updated! You may beat me thoroughly!^_^ Mean while, here's the next chapter! Yeah!  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Personal Interest  
  
~*~  
  
Masentha arrived, as expected, after dark. She entered the large throne room, warm with tapestries and unique knick-knacks, the ever luminous and bizarre green fire, an unvacant throne. Daimoa had sensed her entry, his eyes looking stoically upon her, she staring identically back.  
  
She sensed her sister's presence. Her and her sister had a bond. They didn't even have to be in the same dimension to know where the other one was and their condition. Yasha, she sensed, was sleeping.  
  
Her attention, she realized, had wavered from the emerald Lord before her to her sister without her meaning to. Daimoa was now staring at her with a raised brow. How long had she been standing there? She cleared her throat and stood strait.  
  
"Lord Daimoa." she started and bowed.  
  
He nodded, the golden circlet around his head glistening. "Lady Masentha."  
  
Masentha stood proudly, but soon seated herself at the round table that seemed to be waiting for her, a chair with red cushions and a high back stitched with a large 'M' in silver thread. She sat in it comfortably, crossing her legs and resting her head casually on her palm. He had, no doubt, prepared for a meeting.  
  
A green demon came in, black horns sprouting from his curly forest green hair and jutted straight back. He was carrying a silver platter, stopped juxtapose of Masentha, sat a silver goblet in front and poured the red contents into the glass. He bowed and then turned around to leave, the door creaking closed behind him.  
  
"I'll go summon Yasha." He offered.  
  
Masentha swallowed the sweet drink and opened her mouth to ask why he couldn't get a servant to do it, but he fazed out of view before she could inquire such things. She shut her mouth again, thinking about how it would have sounded for her to tell him to send a servant. It would make her sound like she had become lazy over the years.  
  
Her brows furrowed at herself. She wouldn't want them to think that of her. She was a respectable Lady! She might have lived lavishly, but she didn't want to seem spoiled. She wasn't spoiled!  
  
She felt her jaw tighten. Would they actually think that of her if she said that. No matter. She was a regal saiyan. It showed through her innate intelligence and her quick temper, which was, at the moment, still flaring.  
  
~*~  
  
Yasha was awoken by a weight applied to her bed. Who was in her sleeping quarters?! It was night, she had a dreamless sleep, and someone hadn't warned her before coming in! The sheer rudeness!  
  
The grogginess was replaced by anger. No doubt it was Daimoa. What was he doing?! He was doing this purposely! Just like earlier! He was doing it to get her all wound up. The immaturity! Devil in his eye!  
  
She knew men matured at a slower rate than females, but honestly! His hair- tugging, raspberry-blowing, name-calling childhood had turned into a perverse version of attraction! Playing mind games, a man with his magnitude should not spend his time in such ways!  
  
She became very aware of his closeness. What was he up to now?! She was answered by his light fingertips tracing down her shoulder to her arm, which was pulled underneath a pillow while she lay propped up onto her side. She immediately tensed.  
  
Was he really just teasing her? Was he still acting as immature as he was way back when, just the adult male way of teasing women? She admitted she had never been around adult males, besides her loyal servants, but surely this was just their form of teasing???  
  
Yasha realized how tense she truly was. How would he take of that? He would surely mock her for it. The sheer thought of it! Devil in his eye! She would not be made a fool! Her pride would not accept such things! She would turn it onto him! Then who'd be laughing!  
  
Her frown turned into a wry smile. Yes, turn the tables. See what he does about it.  
  
The hand that had traced it's was back down over the curve of her bare hips paused as she lifted her arm and reached behind her, coiling her arm around hi muscular neck. It tensed at her touch, which made her smile turn into a smug fanged smirk. When his pause lasted several minutes, he advanced to putting his hand on her waist.  
  
"Milord, are you flirting with me?" she asked, her smile obvious through the tune of her sly voice.  
  
He was quick to answer, "Maybe."  
  
Her smile faded. She had not expected that. She anticipated a fumble of lies and hesitation, not a forward and sure answer. Her brain cranked to come up with something cunning.  
  
"And if I were to refuse your proceedings.?" she trailed.  
  
"What do you think I would do???" he said, just as crafty as she.  
  
"Act as any male would." She replied and uncoiled her arm from is neck and sat up.  
  
He glanced at her with an arched braw, but ascended from the bed and to the door. "Come, your sister is waiting."  
  
"Yes, I'm sure being who she is, she planned all this out." Yasha said and passed him, glancing over her shoulder only to catch him shrug and fallow into the throne room.  
  
Yasha approached and Masentha stood up with a smirk on her face. Yasha gave her an identical smirk as they reached out and gripped each other's wrists, pulling to each other and touching shoulder-to-shoulder and gave a quick but sure pat on the back.  
  
"Sister." Yasha started.  
  
"You've grown." Masentha interrupted.  
  
"Yes, and so have you." Yasha concurred.  
  
Yasha sat in a chair identical to Masentha's, but purple in Color with a silver 'Y'. Daimoa sat himself in his own green cushioned chair with a golden stitched 'P'. The same servant entered the room and approached the regal triangle, giving Daimoa and Yasha a goblet, refilling Masentha's on the way out.  
  
They were quiet. It had become so dark that the only light was that of the green fire, which only gave a slight greenish tint to everything reflective. Masentha put her hand out and the candelabra immediately went bright with intense flames that lit their features. The light was brighter than usual, hot-white instead of bubbly yellow, probably so they could see each other clearly.  
  
"So what's so important?" Masentha started eagerly.  
  
She had been wonder about what was so vital as to not tell them the info over the mystical fire. Could it be so secret that not even the fire could here it. Of course, there was always a chance the fire could be listening. The fire could be intercepted by one of the gods, intent on listening to their conversation, whatever it might be.  
  
Yasha had figured that out the moment she left her sanctuary. Of course it was as important as to wander over the stretch of her land into his unfamiliar territory. Intruders could be detected through her castle, everything that cast a shadow would report to her immediately if their was anyone. Anything around. But the fire was no so easily as to trust.  
  
What was it that Daimoa had to say? What was he thinking? Surely something that was out of code, no doubt in that. Something they would get into trouble for.  
  
Yasha and Masentha both were up to some action, not wanting to be jaded in their own little Dimension for as long as their time was. It was in their blood to stir up trouble. They were fighter; Warriors. They were not meant to be enclosed up inside these vast reformatories. They also, though, were very aware of their limits.  
  
Yasha smirked in mid-cognition. She was up for the challenge. Masentha caught it out o the corner of her eye, her sister's eyes closed and a smirk on her face. She knew what she was thinking. She almost smiled in agreement to the feeling of something fresh, but Daimoa cleared his throat. They turned their awareness toward him.  
  
"We're rebelling." Daimoa stated.  
  
Yasha quirked a brow.  
  
"Rebelling?" she practically snorted.  
  
"And why would we do this???" quizzed Masentha.  
  
"Well, being the type of race you are, -I mean, we're all royals here- I'm sure a change in events would be.stimulating. How does war sound? A real battle?"  
  
The women just stared. Was he joking? He can't be serious! Then again, a part of them wanted to believe him. It was anxious to leave, their sanctuary actually feeling as though it were their prison. It was overpowering the thought of disapproval. Their instinct to fight was overwhelming, and the thought of battle only heightened the urge to rebel.  
  
Masentha looked at Yasha, who, in turn, looked back.  
  
Masentha turned back to Daimoa. ".We're listening."  
  
~*~END~*~ Yes, the end, something's brewing! YES!  
  
The answer to last times test was the letter 'E' and the winners were: Shadow wulf, Silverwing, Baka Oopymmas, Dreamwraith, Messiah of Darkness, m, ans that's it! Here's 10 points!  
  
I got this from a frainds qoute *winks at Slytherin Kid* so, here's the question:  
  
What magical creature would NO wise man play leap frog with?  
  
It could be hard, I donno, but I really like that quote!^_^  
  
Yasha D. 


	7. Plans, My Love, Plans

Hello, hello, hello. I'm back for the next chapter. I feel I've been ignoring this fic and it is, after all (in my opinion) one of my best works, so I'm going to try to be a little more loyal to it. In addition, I wanted to do an alternate version of last chapter. It's short, but it lightens up the fic a little. Here's the alternate version first and then the real chapter.  
  
~*~ Alternate Version of chapter 6~*~  
  
...Both of the women jut stood there. No one blinked. No sign of emotion escaped. A moment of uncomfortable silence filled the air and Daimoa's eye twitched. Suddenly, both of the women ere up on their feet, knocking the elegant chairs back and yelling at Daimoa.  
  
"Are you daft?" screamed Masentha.  
  
"Have you gone completely mad, man?" followed Yasha  
  
"He's totally lost it!" Masentha continued.  
  
"It must be all this isolation from civilization..." Yasha trailed.  
  
"Do you want to be killed?" Masentha quizzed further.  
  
"He doesn't look delusional..." Yasha said, snapping her sharpened fingers in front of his face.  
  
"He's not running a temperature..." Masentha expected further...  
  
Yasha was now checking a pulse on his wrist. Masentha had her own wrist to his forehead. Daimoa looked struggling... Masentha jumped on the table when he fiercely jumped up, exclaiming that he wasn't ill, Yasha still trying to balance herself on the back of his chair when she jumped to avoid him lashing out at her.  
  
"Are you sure you don't need to lie down?" inquired Yasha, her arms out straight and jumping off the chair.  
  
"Maybe I could make you some of my special herbal tea." Masentha suggested and joined her sister on the floor.  
  
"NO!" he yelled exasperatedly.  
  
Yasha looked surprised "Oh, my God, he's serious."  
  
"No kidding..." Masentha stated.  
  
~*~End Alternate version~*~  
  
Now, there is a lot of talking in this chapter, but read it all. It's very important to the storyline and to understand what's going on.  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 7   
  
Plans, My Love, Plans.  
  
~*~  
  
Masentha and Yasha sat patiently as they listened intently to the silence before he talked, afraid that if they broke the silence, it might break his thoughts for speech.   
  
"I am going to battle and if you don't accompany me, I'll do it myself. I just thought that you might want to get out of Hell for a while for the first time in 14 years." he stated calmly but sternly.  
  
Masentha and Yasha thought back. Had it really been that long? Had it really been 14 years wasting away in this prison they called 'home'? It's true. They were both 18 now, being drafted for their positions at only four and Daimoa, at six. How they both yearned to stand on a planet, to live on a spinning, rotating sphere, to be free from their eternal prison. Nevertheless, the consequences are high and the twins knew it.  
  
"But"...started Yasha. "Surely you know the consequences if we are to get caught?"  
  
"Yes. What would King Enma think of it? We would be banished!" Masentha agreed.  
  
"Our positions will be stripped of us! That includes our immortality and we have yet to reach a score of it! Not to mention the dishonor it would bring the shame that would be cast upon us!" Yasha added.  
  
"Only if we're caught. Don't you two want to see your home planet, Vegeta?" Piccolo tried to manipulate. "Don't you want to go home and see you family, your king? I heard King Vegeta had a son a while ago."  
  
"Don't you think we know that? We are saiyans, you fool, and all saiyans are informed of things like that!" spat Masentha angrily.   
  
Yasha, who seemed to be in thought, smirked a fanged smile. "Matter in fact, he was named after the king and he'll be turning 6 this very June. Just like you, Daimoa."  
  
"That's not the point!" shouted Masentha. "Where does battle come into all of this?"  
  
"We don't need to go to war to visit kin. What are you planning, Daimoa?" Yasha inquired quietly.  
  
"The Earth is bound to have its fair share of protectors. It's about Kami," he said.  
  
"Oh God, not this again..." sighed Yasha.  
  
"What is it about your brother this time? Is he being too perfect again?" Masentha teased.  
  
"No! I want Earth!" Daimoa shouted at Masentha so loudly that a few of the hot-white candles flickered.  
  
"Earth? Why would you want to rule such a pathetic planet as Earth? There are so many others worth more value." Yasha said casually and sipped out of her large goblet.  
  
"As you know, Garlic was thrown into the Dead zone with his wife, Saphron, but not before he had a son, Garlic Jr." Daimoa started.  
  
Masentha looked mildly interested. "That boy, left to be raised alone? He's only four. The humans will surely destroy him before he is intact with his power. You know how humans are. Totally unaccepting and hating towards creatures that they don't understand."  
  
"Right, and now he's in the Sumatsubi Mountains and I plan to train him to take revenge for his father and myself. He can kill Kami for me." Daimoa smirked and glanced at Yasha as he took a sip of his own red drink.  
  
"So you're going to use him." Masentha stated.  
  
"I never said that. Garlic was like a brother to me. Much more so than my own twin, Kami. Kami's the one who threw Garlic into the Dead zone, so it's only right that his son take revenge upon him. If I were to kill Kami myself, it'd be depriving Garlic jr. of what is rightfully his. So by him killing Kami, he gets his revenge and I am rid of my brother, therefore growing  
  
stronger as my soul will be complete again. It would be like Kami never existed." Daimoa said.  
  
Yasha raised a brow. "And where does war come into all of this?"  
  
"Well, I want to go to Namek, my home planet, and use the Dragon balls to wish for eternal youth. We might have immortality, but our power withers away with our youth," finished Daimoa.  
  
"And when we become weaker, we loose our positions and have to start training for a replacement." Yasha  
  
started.  
  
"And after we pass on our positions, we also have to pass on out immortality because it will be of no more use to us." Masentha finished.  
  
Daimoa nodded. "Exactly."  
  
"But why don't you use the dragon balls on Earth for this wish?" Masentha asked.  
  
"Because the Earth dragon balls only grants one wish. That's eternal youth for me. The Namekian Dragon balls have 3 wishes, so that's eternal youth for all of us." Daimoa stated simply.  
  
"So..." said Yasha. "If we wish for eternal youth, we don't lose our powers and we won't have to give up our positions."  
  
"It's brilliant, Daimoa! It can't fail!" Masentha said gleefully.  
  
Yasha stared at Daimoa and crossed her legs. "You've had a long time to plan this..."  
  
"Then, after we make the wish, we will be unstoppable! We could rule the universe together!" Daimoa exclaimed menacingly.  
  
Yasha narrowed her eyes. Daimoa had been looking straight at her when he said that. She gave her most intimidating look and kicked her ki up a notch to prove her anger. Masentha gave her a mysterious look.  
  
"What's wrong now?"  
  
Yasha replied, still glaring at Daimoa. "I was just thinking. How are we going to do all this without Enma knowing? If he identifies our ki signature in the physical realm, he will strip us right there and then! Probably even worse..."  
  
Daimoa was still looking at her. "That's why we're going to use magic instead. It's completely undetectable because it's not physical power nor spiritual."  
  
"No, Daimoa! You're unfamiliar with those grounds! Only we have that sort o experience!" Masentha said shocked.  
  
"Ah" Daimoa said, leaning back. "You underestimate me. I AM a Namek and we Nameks have other sorts of magic that is not learned, but given. On the other hand, have you forgotten how many times I've used when we were young? It might have been weaker than your Ancient Saiyan Magic, but it was undetectable never-the-less."  
  
"Even so, it's much more depleted than ki! It'll be like fighting a medieval war without swords! The Nameks are bound to use ki with us when we go searching for the dragon balls!" Yasha yelled.  
  
"We're going to war with the humans, not the entire universe! Well, not yet, but the Nameks won't stand achance against your warriors. You might not be able to use your powers, but your servants can." Daimoa insisted.  
  
Masentha sighed. "Okay, then, what's your plan?"  
  
"Well, the first step is where you come in, Masentha. We need a few of your faerie folk, the changelings. They will take our form and hold up our kingdoms for us so that when we go to pick up the new dead crews, Enma won't find us missing."  
  
Masentha nodded. "Good, good, but how are we going to get into the physical plane? There's only one way out and that's the front door, where Enma conveniently happens to be parked, but no one's going to wish US out of here. We're still alive."  
  
Yasha interrupted. "There is another way. One other way. The reason my kingdom has no sun is because the star collapsed. It actually collapsed into a portal that is said to lead to the physical plane. However, it's never been tested. We could get frozen in time, or be ripped apart trying to enter."  
  
"That's where my lackeys come in. I can send a troop in to check it out. If we DO enter the physical plane, we have no idea where." Daimoa said.  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"Well, I'll go to Earth to pick up Garlic's son. Meanwhile, you two can visit Vegeta. If all goes well, we can meet up on Namek to collect the Dragon balls in... about a month."  
  
Masentha looked at him. "That's a little long. Don't you think our subs will be recognized by then?"  
  
"We'll keep in contact with Yasha'a ice plants. They can grow anywhere cold. That might count your Kingdom out, Masentha, but I believe you can create a mind link with your sub, right?"  
  
Masentha nodded again but Yasha glared at her. "I don't know. There are many nameks and my troops are out. Namek has three suns. The nameks won't just give us the dragon balls. We aren't the friendliest looking type. They might trust you, but we are a worrier race who are recognizable for purging planets as a source of entertainment."  
  
"Maybe so, but Masentha has the power to change form for a while and can help you. I'm sure she can make you into believable Namekians." he said.  
  
Masentha laughed. "I might be able to change form but not sex. No matter whose form I take, I'll still have feminine traits such a breasts. Isn't it going to look funny if two female nameks, for the first time in 1000 years, pops up and asks for the dragon balls? It isn't that convincing. Well, me. Yasha might be able to pull it off."  
  
Yasha looked appalled. "Are you implying I have small breasts?"  
  
Masentha smiled. "Maybe."  
  
Yasha snarled. "Well, all we have to do is put you in an oversized shirt! That should do the trick; since most of your features are quite masculine anyways!"  
  
"Kiss my ass, bitch!" Masentha said.  
  
"Bend over and mark an acre whore!"  
  
"LADIES! You have one month to prepare, so I suggest you do it without the squabble! I suggest you take the time to train your magic's to their full extent and prepare the changelings!" Daimoa yelled and stood up.  
  
The two glared at him for not only interrupting their argument, but also ordering them around when they were all of equal status. Masentha, furious, threw an orange and red spotted ki ball in Yasha's direction, but Yasha deflected it with an invisible shield that rippled when the blast bounced off of it and shot out the window, shattering it.   
  
Masentha was already gliding out the doors, blood red hair hovering upward like a flame, her red eyes now pupil-less, glowing blood red, and red smoke lifting from her eyes too, looking like flames. Yasha stood up, her reflective shield now gone. Daimoa had phased behind her, making an tsk, tsk noise. "Temper, temper."  
  
Yasha was well aware of the fact that he was right behind her and it infuriated her. Right now, she didnot want to put up with his seductive teasing. When he put a hand on her shoulder, about to speak, he jumped back when Yasha was engulfed in a blue-ish light. The air around it crackled and his whole front was caked in frost. Yasha turned to him, the icy aura now gone.  
  
"I shall see you in 1 month. Farewell, Daimoa." She said and leapt out the window from where she stood by  
  
the table, her wings spreading as she glided over the walls to the left in her kingdoms direction.  
  
Daimoa fazed and stood leaning against the windowsill.  
  
He smiled as he watched her fleeting form. "Yes, farewell..."  
  
He looked away for a moment, and then back at her form  
  
with a fanged smirk. "...My love."  
  
~*~END CHAPTER~*~  
  
Yes! That's it! Whew! I wrote that in a hurry! I would like to thank Baka_Oopymmas for editing this  
  
chapter….  
  
Thank You! 


	8. The Faes of Masentha Inside the Ceiled B...

Hello! I'm back, I'm back! Yay! Go me!  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The Faes of Masentha: Inside the Sealed Box  
  
~*~  
  
Yasha and Masentha returned to their kingdoms after signing up the new dead and leading them back to their eternal punishments. After the last corpse was hung in the dead, twisting, coiled branch in the Forest of Suicides for the harpies to scream and tear at, Yasha was back at her gates and Masentha, hers. They told their servants of their plans and collected the best of their leagues.  
  
~*~  
  
Masentha burst into her doors with her anger diminishing. She strutted through the fire-fly lit hallway and the dragonfly-winged tigers guarding the door to The Room of Pixies scooted aside warily. She reached to one of the elegant knobs and pushed the door open. All the glittering coin-sized puffs of light stopped dancing and giggling and flouted lazily, waiting to hear what their queen had come to say.  
  
"Yokoshima, Jaki, Tenma!"  
  
Three pixie lights, green, blue, and orange, made their way through the clusters built in front of them. The hung in the air in front of her.  
  
"I need you three. You are the best fae's I have, and the wisest. You will do good for this mission."   
  
The three enlarged at this moment. They might have been centuries old, but they only took the form of kids, maybe among the ages of 13 to 15. They were all boys.   
  
The green pixie light had turn into a boy with short and uncannily messy brown hair that stuck in all angles save for the thin green lock that hung past his shoulder blades. Two green insect-like wings protruded from the back of his loose tan gi-shirt. He had simple green gi-bottoms that tightened around the ankles with no source of footwear and odd green wings on his ankles. A green headband that matched his equally green eyes pushed his hair back from his face and tied behind his slightly pointed ears.  
  
"And what will the Mistress have us do?" he asked past his fangs with a rumbling voice.  
  
"Well, Tenma, that's what I'm about to tell you. I need 3 faes to replace us. We're leaving Hell for i while and we need some convincing replacements. I need you to find a good shape shifter for Yasha. You know, a quiet one." Mesentha replied.   
  
"I know someone perfect for the job" he said while giving a fanged smirk and disappeared in a speedy flash of green light.  
  
"Yokoshima?"  
  
"Yes, milady." Bowed the orange pixie light.  
  
He looked to be the youngest of them all, yet the most wicked. When he talked, it was a sort of fast paced voice that curved 'round his mouth-full of pointed teeth. His eyes were a strange ember orange with slit pupils. His ears were far more long and pointed than Ten ma's. His wings were shorter than Ten ma's and his hair was flame-red and close to his scalp except for the bangs that were shaped like bolts of lightening framing his face. He had on a white one-shouldered and loose shirt that showed off half his chest tucked into a pair of red gi-pants that tightened around the ankles where he wore white socks and thong sandals.  
  
"I need you to be Daimoa's shape shifter. Leave now and do me a favor, and give him hell. But not too much, we don't want to be found out..."  
  
He cackled somewhat strangely and replied, "It would be my pleasure." before disappearing in a much slower pace than Tenma.  
  
"And what about me, Mistress?" asked the last blue one.  
  
He was the oldest of them all, with a calm intellectual voice. He also looked the most normal, with no pointed ears or fangs. His eyes, however, were pure white and lacked pupils. Light blue hair was pulled into a braid that hit his elbows and he had six blue wings instead of just two. His normal gi was a dark blue shirt with white pants and silk shoes. He bowed calmly and respectively to Masentha.  
  
"You will be my shape shifter, Jaki." she said smoothly.  
  
"Yes, Mistress." he bowed again.  
  
"You already know me enough to take over so you can gather a respectively good troop for me to take." she replied as they closed the door behind them. "I will be training."  
  
"And who, among the hundreds, would you like me to collect?" he asked and floated in the air, his wings un-needed.  
  
Masentha started for a minute. "Just a few, but the best you have."  
  
Jaki bowed one last time and shrunk to his pixie light and disappeared down the hall. Masentha watched him leave and headed to her quarters. No matter how sunny it always was, she knew exactly when it was time for her to go to bed and, considering it was so late when she left HFIL, the time for slumber was of now.  
  
~*~  
  
The speedy Fae, Tenma, arrived at the Ice towers in no time, carrying a small black glass box with strange red and green symbols around the lid. He stopped at the gated and shouted up to the guards of his presence. Soon, the cranking of wheels could be heard and Tenma speed across the bridge and up the stairs only to be knocked down.  
  
"The hell??!" he said and jerked himself back up, making sure the box wasn't broken.  
  
"Sssstate you reeeeason of presenccccce, mortal." hissed something.  
  
Tenma stood up and looked around. He saw no being. What could have knocked him down? Whatever it was, it had to have been fast because he was the fastest fae in all the realms!  
  
"Who are you! I demand and answer!" snarled Tenma.  
  
The voice cackled, echoing everywhere and coming from nowhere.  
  
"I am Hexusssss, the gaurdian of things. Whatever my misssstress commands me to shield, I shield. I cannot be broken, nor tricked, nor 'sssscaped, for I am the Guardian, the Keeper, the Gate. Nothing getsss by me, nor thro' me, nor near me, for I only lisssssten to *thee* who is *thee* who commands me." It whisperers echoed.  
  
Tenma looked totally baffled. Hexus the keeper? The riddler? It was a riddle....  
  
"Hexus, just let him in, he comes on my sisters command." echoed a voice from inside.  
  
The bodiless Hexus didn't reply. The large glassy doors leading into the castle only glistened and twinkled back in it's frosty blankets. Tenma assumed that the silence meant Hexus was gone. He approached the large and ominous doors and gave one a slight push. He hissed and jerked his hand back, flinging it violently from the stinging cold. He looked at his hand and saw that it was covered in frost. He growled.  
  
"HEXUS!!!!" the voice of Yasha yelled from inside. "YOU KNOW NO ONE CAN OPEN THE DOORS BESIDES YOU!!!!"  
  
Hexus cackled once again. But this time, the doors groaned loudly and opened inward. Tenma looked in cautiously.   
  
"Come in." Yasha's voice echoed through the entrance hall.   
  
A strange wind blew past him, emitting from inside. Her castle was dark and lit with blue-flamed candles.  
  
"Kurohyou, please assist him." Yasha's voice echoed again.  
  
Padding of large paws could be heard on the stone floor. Tenma squinted far into the hallways where he heard it coming from. The further down the hallways, the more it was enveloped in darkness. Tenma's nose was filled with the unfamiliar scent of lemon and lavender. Suddenly, from the dark hallway, padded a large black panther with purple eyes, dragonic wings and pierced ears.   
  
It (Kurohyou) sat down casually in front of another hallway, waiting for him. Tenma warily walked to it and looked down the hallway it started into. The hallways was much colder than the one he was in, and he could feel it's frigid-ness. He fallowed never the less, and when it stopped, turned around, and sat in front of a door, Tenma stopped as well.  
  
"Well, come in." Yasha's voice said. "Hexus isn't guarding these doors."  
  
Tenma gave the box he was holding a squeeze and entered. Yasha was sitting on her throne, waiting for him.  
  
"My sister informed me that you would be here shortly. You are as fast as she promised." Yasha congratulated and disappeared only to reappear in front of him.  
  
He bowed. "Here is the shape shifter."  
  
She took the box he offered her and ran a hand over the symbols. She looked at him with a raised brow.  
  
"All you have to do is open it. The rest is cake." He said and disappeared in a flash of green light.  
  
She looked at the small, hand-sized box with unease. Why would a shape shifter be kept in a sealed box? No doubt there was something unique about this one. But what was it? Suddenly, a loud 'YEEEEEEOOOOOOW!!!!!" echoed throughout the whole palace. Yasha gritted her teeth.  
  
"HEXUS!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~*~  
  
Haha! Yeah! Somewhat of a cliffie. So, what kind of shape shifter do you think is in the box? Oooooo.... anyways.   
  
The names of the Faes mean: Tenma- Demon/evil spirit. Jaki- Devil/imp/evil spirit. Yokoshima- evil/wicked.  
  
Here's the Japanese word of the day for points. "Kurohyou." Yup, take a guess at it!^_^   
  
  
  
Last time's winners were Slytherin Kid and Masentha Fae Keeper! Ten points for you guys! Yay you! oh, yeah, news.... Masentha changed her name to masentha Fae Keeper! Yay...again.... 


End file.
